


Monster Circus

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monster Boy, Monsters, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ciel runs a monster circus, finding homes and work for monsters just seeking to have a home in the human world. Such a place couldn't be possible without help so Ciel takes jobs from the queen dealing with rogue monsters and those of the occult far beyond the means of normal police. Ciel/Centaur Bard/Vampire Finny/Nekomata Sebastian/Arachne Claude/Lamia Snake/Djinn Soma/Reaper Grel/Joker





	Monster Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Monster Circus  
  
Ciel runs a monster circus, finding homes and work for monsters just seeking to have a home in the human world. Such a place couldn't be possible without help so Ciel takes jobs from the queen dealing with rogue monsters and those of the occult far beyond the means of normal police. Ciel/Centaur Bard/Vampire Finny/Nekomata Sebastian/Arachne Claude/Lamia Snake/Djinn Soma/Reaper Grel/Joker

Chapter 1 Their Master Ciel

The supernatural world had become known, some monsters even coming to the human world to find a new life and home of their own. This didn't always work out well as cultists often captured monsters to be used as slaves or sacrifices to gain power. Monster trafficking became a problem as some rich and powerful wanted to keep monsters as pets. Some monsters went rogue and decided to punish humans do to the treatment of monsters.

This only further divided humans on how monsters should be treated. Some laws were put in place to try and make things better for both sides, but they were hard to enforce. The queen, however, knew that if relationships between the humans and the monsters continued to rift there would be war, and while monsters in small number could be overwhelmed, a war with the entire monster world would mean vast destruction on both sides. Humans weren't without skills and abilities but a war was war, there were no guarantees.

She needed a way to help turn the tides and bring both humans and monsters together. By a stroke of luck, this was when Ciel Phantomhive was looking for support to start and run his own business.

“A monster circus, is this a joke?” her court and advisers were not amused.

“Not only is this a waste of money, but it's also insane!” Ciel said nothing just let the windbags go back and forth on what was right and wrong with his idea. They were all fools and didn't see the bigger picture.

The queen watched as Ciel kept his composure. Her council could bitch and moan all they want, but in the end, it was the queen's decision. Not many jobs were looking to accommodate monsters, even inns and the like. So this proposal was certainly a surprise, and Ciel himself came from a pretty notable family.

She raised her hand and everyone went quiet. “Ciel, do you think this plan of yours will really work? It is a pretty big risk, more so than any other business venture.”

“I understand your majesty, but I think it is what we need, consider it an investment in our future.”

“An investment in our future? Hohohoho, that is cute. You are aware of the state our world is in yes, and this proposal means a lot to you, yes?”

“Yes, your majesty,” he gives a bow to her.

“How about a trade, until you can pay back the money I give you to start your business, and any additional funds to keep it going, you will act as my guard dog, and deal with rogue monsters and cultists that threaten our world.” Ciel could feel an odd intent behind this offer, but new an offer from the queen could not be negotiated with or countered, it was either accept it or have a nice day. This is something Ciel had wanted for some time, and he wasn't gonna run away.

“Very well, I accept, thank you your majesty.” he bows again.

“The funds will be given in a few days, I look forward to seeing the results.” he leaves and heads out where his two companions were outside waiting for him.

“Master, did it go over well?” the nekomata rushes over to him. “Did you get the money you needed?”

“Yes, but there are strings attached, but its the best we can get in our current situation,” he says. The Arachne comes over as well.

“We wish we could have joined you, but...” he looks to the guards. Monsters were not allowed into the Queen's Court unless invited.

“Its fine, Sebastian, Claude lets just go for now. We have much to discuss and more work to do.”

“Yes master!” the two bow and follow after him.

Sebastian was the Nekomata, he was tall and devilishly handsome, the only counter to it was his adorable fluffy cat ears on the side of his head. He had retractable claws, and some fur from his wrists to his elbows, and his ankles to his knees. Top it off with his long fluffy tail the flicked and curled behind him. He was dressed nicely, looking like a butler.

Claude was the Arachne, he was also tall, and do to his monster form was larger than Sebastian. He was also devilishly handsome, but his monster traits were a lot harder to hide than Sebastian. While his upper body was just as toned and sexy as Sebastian, his hands were covered in natural armor giving him claws, the armor went up to his elbows, in turn, the armor went from his knees down to his other half, a large spider body. It was near impossible to hide that spider like lower half. His upper half was dressed similar to Sebastian making him look like a butler, but his ass and crotch were covered by a loincloth.

The two were loyal to Ciel for their own reasons. With Sebastian, he had been summoned to this world by cultists along with several other monsters. He watched in horror as one by one, monsters were either butchered for parts to increase the cult's power, or to be made into the playthings of the cultists.

Before his fate was decided, the cult was raided by none other than Ciel and his maid Mey-Rin. The maid showing some amazing skill with guns, took down the cultists, while Ciel went to save the prisoners, sadly Sebastian was the last. He didn't trust Ciel obviously, but going with him was better than staying in this horrible place so he went with him.

Ciel offered him food, shelter, and even an education. Sebastian didn't trust Ciel at first but he saw how his very presence was a problem for the boy. His family the Phantomhives were a powerful and wealthy family, so they certainly had space and the means to care for a monster, but with this power and status came strings. Ciel's mission to take out the cultists was not a sanctioned one, and bringing home Sebastian was a problem. He was allowed to stay so long as Ciel took on double the lessons and training sessions, he did so.

Sebastian didn't understand why he would do this for him, but Ciel simply said he was doing what was right, and that if he truly wanted to go back home he would try to make that happen. Sebastian thought about it for some time, but the longer he spent with Ciel the more he came to care and trust him.

It was clear that the Phantomhive servants served the family and not ones Ciel could confide in with his frustrations. Mey-Rin was purely loyal to Ciel and him alone. Even to Sebastian's eyes, the boy didn't seem overly happy except when the two were alone. So Sebastian chose to stay, and serve Ciel, swearing his loyalty to him even giving the boy his true name to form a contract with him.

With Claude it was a bit different, he wasn't summoned by a cult, he came to this world seeking to make a living, probably selling his thread or making clothes, he was quite good with his hands. However, this didn't go over well, as everyone he met tended to look at him with fear, disgust, or both.

No one listened to him either, he was often chased and hunted by people do to misunderstandings. He could have fought back, but that would just make him the villain they claimed he was. So he instead used his eight legs he ran. By a chance of fate, he stumbled across the Phantomhive compound and was found by Ciel and Sebastian. He begged for his life and swore he did nothing wrong even as he was chased by an angry mob.

Ciel believed him, and much to Claude's shock, the boy held neither disgust or fear in his eyes. He was taken in, and Ciel dismissed the angry mob. If that wasn't enough, he gave Claude food and shelter, and even a job if he wanted it. This, of course, meant even more work for Ciel. The Arachne was touched by the boy and swore his loyalty to him and gave the boy his true name forming a bond between them.

The boy seemed to have a love and fascination for monsters. He even read research by like-minded humans who saw monsters like everyone else, and even how monsters could help improve their society. This research was ignored, and downright stomped on by others, the researchers labeled as crazy or “monster lovers” to make all their findings deemed unnecessary or unclean. Ciel, however, did his best to get his hands on the research and used it to help take care of Sebastian and Claude, which touched both of them since he already had a heavy workload, to take on additional work for their care was impressive.

Ciel's parents weren't cruel people, they were quite intelligent, they were grooming Ciel to take over the family business, and when he revealed what he really wanted to do with his life, they weren't pleased and cut him off financially. They could see what his son was doing was noble, but his actions could have burnt bridges they had worked so hard to protect.

He couldn't really blame them, their pride and joy basically was wanting to run off and join the circus, run a circus but splitting hairs.

-x-

While the funds were given Ciel was gonna need more support if he was gonna run a circus. Mey-Rin, Sebastian, and Claude were behind him 100%.

Their first monster to join was a Centaur named Bard, he had come to this world to find his true master, a dream for any centaur. He ended up joining the army, wanting to help humans with his strength and tactical skills. Despite his talents allowing him to have a strong station in the military, however, his subordinates and superiors often refused to listen to him because he was a monster, and when shit hit the fan he was the one he was blamed.

He was removed from the military, disgraced and unable to find work. He was found by Sebastian and brought to Ciel. The boy believed him, knowing how stupid people can be and willing to believe something as truth just because it was convenient for them. Ciel offered him a job in his circus, and Bard happily joined, he saw Ciel as his one true master and was overjoyed in serving him.

The next monster to join was a young vampire named Finny. His nest was found by scientists who took them and starved them to make them weak enough so they could experiment on them. After being poked and prodded they were locked up until their next tests.

They discovered a way to actually negate the weakness to the sun of vampires, realizing quickly the danger of this, and how this would make an already powerful monster far more powerful they destroyed it. The research and samples were destroyed, now they just had to destroy the subject Finny.

In a burst of adrenaline, he broke out of his restraints and killed some of the scientists and tried to escape. He runs into Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude, and the scientists demand they return the boy to them. Ciel not being stupid, can see the fear on Finny's face and dispatches the scientists instead.

He offers his own blood to feed Finny, and sadly he was the only one to survive, some dying of starvation, others dying in death matches forced on them through various drugs. They made sure the research was destroyed, making sure to keep any antidote notes in case of any of the research still out in the world.

Finny was so happy to be fed, Sebastian and Claude a bit jealous at the closeness between the two, and the pure joy over Finny's face. He offered the vampire freedom, and Finny was happy to join him.

The last to join them before Ciel bought the circus, was a young lamia who was being trafficked. Ciel broke up the ring and set the boy free. The boy's name was Snake and since he had nowhere to go, and was brought here as an egg he knew nothing of either world. Ciel promised to help him and give him a home with them. Snake agrees, finding he liked Ciel a lot that he had a nice scent and pretty eyes, and that he was warm.

He was their master, and they loved him, though for the monster boys it was a very powerful love.

To be continued...Their Circus With Monsters!


End file.
